


Operation: Cosa Nostra

by attackontitanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: A lot of drugs, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cigars, Comedy, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, Levi Ackerman is a Tease, Mafia Family, Money, Organized Crime, Romance, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontitanfics/pseuds/attackontitanfics
Summary: When a woman’s husband gets killed, she can’t help but wonder why the Giodarno family did it. Taking the matter into her own hands, she attempts to infiltrate the mafia. How will this work out for her?I DO NOT OWN AOT CHARACTERS | THIS STORY IS A READER POINT OF VIEW.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Sun is shining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please enjoy!  
> (the title I stole from a Bob Marley song I really like)

_You were happily dancing around your kitchen with your husband, you had gotten married early last year and you both were now living together. He treated you well, always buying you little gifts to show his affection for you. It somewhat concerned you, the gifts he was buying were not necessarily cheap and he did not earn much money at his job. However, whenever you brought the topic of money up with him, he would just simply brush you off._

_“Here,” You lifted the spoon up to his mouth, “Tell me if this taste nice, okay?”_

_He hummed and opened his mouth so you could shovel the stew inside, he chewed a little before holding up his thumbs in approval. You giggled at his childish response and made your way over to the sink to wash the spoon up._

_“I couldn’t have found a better wife if I tried.” He sighed out to you as he slumped down on the couch, lighting a cigarette. You hated it when he smoked in the house but, he always helped you with dinner and other things, so you let it slide._

_You scoffed at him but remained focused on washing up the spoon, he laughed at your coldness before reaching behind the TV to switch it on. He grunted when he finally managed to turn it on and briskly returned to his seat, the TV was another gift he had bought. Having a TV in homes was uncommon due to their high prices so you were not ever keen on it, you could easily be robbed or even something worse._

_“-The Giodarno Family has yet again struck,” you tuned into the voice coming from the tv and craned your neck to see the screen, “The family had been in a deal with another local mafia, possibly to settle differences, only to be tricked. The two Families had a shootout at The Summit – a famous nightclub in this area – late into the night, we believe that the other mafia was trying to kill their newest caporegime. Police forces have been contacted but are currently being cautious due to the notorious pasts of both sides, we are expecting more information on the situation. Now, the city’s oldest statue-“_

_You had stopped listening, you were aware of the local mafias and how ruthless they truly were, but you still weren’t used to listening to the details that the news shared. When you didn’t have the TV, you would just see a few police officers surrounding a small area, it never really occurred to you that they were constantly gunning up the city. You were quickly brought back to your senses once you’d realised that the stew was boiling over, the thick bubbles sliding down the pot._

_“Shit! Shit! Shit!” You exclaimed running over to save the meal. You grabbed your oven gloves and removed the pot from the fire before finally turning it off._

_The stew had thickened into a jellylike texture losing the appetising look, you grimaced at the smell. It was inedible for sure._

_“Hey, darling,” You called out to Earl – your husband – from the kitchen, “I think we should buy something else because dinner is ruined.”_

_You waited for a response, anything to signify he had heard you, but you were only met with an unnerving silence._

_“Earl,” You tried again, “Did you hear, I said we need to go out again.”_

_Silence._

_You had grown worried, so you began to walk over to him at his chair._

_A step._

_For some reason, everything suddenly felt off. The walls seemed to be closing in on you, stopping you from breathing and leaving you desperate for air._

_Another step._

_You breathed out a shaky breath and tapped on your fingers, a habit you had picked up when you were nervous, you slowly rounded the corner and braced yourself for whatever was there._

_A final step._

_You were relieved to see Earl still sat in his chair and to have that dreadful feeling removed from your stomach._

_“Earl! I just called for you, I said that-“ You cut yourself off, eyes widening at the scene. There Earl sat as still as a painting and as pale as a ghost. You studied his features, his eyes were wide and stuck like it, his mouth was slightly open leaving his cigarette ash to fall into his lap and a round bullet wound placed perfectly in the centre of his forehead._

_You fell and stumbled back at the sight of him, blood was still pouring out of his head and onto the floor staining the carpet. You yelped slightly when your back hit the coffee table, your husband had just been murdered in cold blood and you hadn’t even noticed._

_You felt something rising in your throat, pushing its way up and up until you couldn’t hold it back any longer. You spilled your guts out onto the floor until you felt yourself become dizzy and let yourself drift off into a deep slumber._

You must have cried for hours on end that night, thinking about it now still makes you sick to your stomach. You immediately called the police when you woke up and they told you that they would be there fast. Whilst you were waiting for the police you couldn’t help but stare at your husbands withering features, the faint sound of Nessun Dorma still spinning around on the record player.

The police had come and inspected the house. They told you that it was a hit and run, probably one of the mafia’s soldiers as they wouldn’t risk one of their capo’s getting caught up in it. Now everything made sense, how your husband was getting extra cash, how he was able to afford expensive things and why he was murdered in cold blood.

You despised his foolishness; you had repeatedly told him not to get involved in any crime business but obviously he didn’t want to listen to his feeble little wife.

Your body was taken over by a burning inferno of rage, you were still pissed at your husband and at the Giodarno Family after all these years. Although, the whole-time people would normally be grieving you had spent forming a plan to take down the Giodarno mafia.

It was simple, infiltrate the mafia by attacking the weak spots. Everyman has a weakness, and you were one to take advantage of that.

**7 MONTHS AND 19 DAYS LATER.**

You stepped out of the shower, pearls of water running down your naked body. Your mirror was fogged up blurring your reflection and disguising your expression.

Today was the day.

You grabbed your towel and wiped the condensation; your face was coming into view. Your cheeks were slightly flushed due to the steam but other than that you were unreadable.

Today was the day.

It was mid-afternoon, your hotel was booked for your arrival at seven at night leaving you with only a few hours to finish packing up your belongings. You needed to make it look like you were never here.

Today was the day, you were going to infiltrate the mafia and take your sweet revenge. Your nerves had been executed the minute you stepped into that steamy shower, it cleared your mind and set your goals out in front of you.

Through your research, you discovered that the Giodarno Family is running four operations on your side of town. One is at a strip club, another at a butchers, the third is at a café and the final is at a bar. The bar was the easiest option for you as it was close to the hotel you were going to stay at, and it was easy to go below into the operation room without being detected.

You dried your body and walked into your bedroom, Earl’s clothes and belongings remained untouched you just couldn’t bring yourself to rid of them no matter how hard you tried. You sighed and walked over to your vanity, if you were going to have to get the job first try, you would need to make an impression.

You picked up your little number of brushes and applied powders, blushes and bronzers. Your face’s imperfections had vanished quite suddenly giving you a perfect look. You moved onto your eye makeup and settled for a smoky look, which gave you a little edge. After applying a thick amount of mascara, you deemed it worthy enough.

You stood and walked over to your wardrobe; the door squeaked as you pulled it back. Your eyes scanned your clothing for a while before finally landing on a creamy tinted lace up corset. You grabbed it and placed it on your bed before chucking an underdress on it as well.

You pulled the dress on and then the corset; you tightened the lace until it enhanced your hourglass figure and pushed your chest up.

You studied yourself in the mirror, your hair was curled slightly, and your figure was breath-taking. The soldiers would fall in love with you at first glance indeed. You smiled at yourself, you were proud of what you had become. You had spent years working out strengthening your arms, legs and core and now it was finally paying off.

You sighed and quickly set your goal to gather all your belongings. You only took your own stuff; you didn’t want to risk any of Earls belongings being recognised by any of the family. Clothes, books and makeup was all being stuffed into your bag. You huffed loudly when you managed to zip the bag up, but your eyes quickly popped out of your head when you realised that your train was going to leave in the next thirty minutes. 

You yelled in frustration and ran down the stairs, you weren’t prepared for your plan to be ruined because you missed your train. Throwing some shoes on, you quickly unlocked the door and skipped out. You didn’t bother locking the door, you wanted people to know that you were gone for good so leaving a little puzzle for them to solve is an effectively good idea.

You ran most of the way to the train station, better safe than sorry, and made it just in time.

The train ride was uneventful, except from a few loudmouthed men further down the carriage, luckily, they didn’t try to strike up a pointless conversation with you. So, you felt that you were safe and okay. The train stopped with an unbearable squeak and you took that as your signal to hop off. You grabbed your suitcase and stepped out onto the platform; businessmen were everywhere along with a few women who had _other_ intentions.

You tried your best to stay clear of them and quickly made your way out of the train station. The air was hot and sticky with your heavy dress on, you even thought of changing it but decided not to if you were going to make a good impression. Pausing to look around for a minute, you searched for a map, you luckily found one.

You walked over to the board with the towns map on it, quickly sussed out where you were and looked for a route to get to your hotel. You noted how many lefts and rights you had to take before setting out on your way.

The walk was quick, thanks to the shortcuts you found, and after a minute or two the hotel came into view. It wasn’t the nicest of places, but it would do, besides, you weren’t planning on being there all the time.

“Hello, I booked a room under Y/N L/N for seven, sorry I am a little late!” You apologised to the receptionist. She had long blonde hair and a slim figure, if you were being honest you were slightly jealous of her picturesque look, she was stunning.

“Oh, yes! Its totally fine, the maid just finished cleaning it up so you can head straight up.” She spoke softly and smoothly. Suddenly, you felt a large amount of guilt settling itself in your stomach, you had just judged her but, she was super kind. You smiled at her and grabbed the key she held before quickly walking to the stairs.

You read the number on the key and made your way to your room. The room was on the third floor and was number seventy-eight. It was a little tiring walking up the stairs with your luggage, but you tried to remain as positive as possible. You needed to.

The door unlocked with a click and you were relieved to feel the cool air waft into you. You stepped in, eager to cool down, and locked the door behind yourself. You placed the key down onto the table and examined your room, it wasn’t massive, but it held all the necessary things. There was a bed, which was freshly made, an ensuite bathroom, a desk with a kettle and a few plugs as well as an ashtray and a wardrobe, which you were quick to fill up.

You stacked your clothes inside of the wardrobe and shut it when you were finished, you decided against changing for the seventh time but thought it was wise to shower instead. You stepped in the shower and washed yourself thoroughly.

~

It had been a few hours and you were ready to go but you couldn’t help but feel nervous whenever you looked at the door. You shook the alarming images out of your head and stood. If you were going to get justice, you needed to be strong. You walked to the door and yanked it open.

You walked down the corridor and stairs swiftly and waved goodbye to the receptionist. She noticed you and smiled, maybe you could get a friend here.

You had seen the bar on the map next to the train station, so you knew the way. You decided to walk there due to the scary amount of traffic, it was most likely going to be faster anyway.

You arrived at the bar within two minutes of walking, this was it, the moment you had been waiting for. All those months formulating a cunning plan was relying on this moment, you couldn’t fuck it up.


	2. Time will tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally enter the bar.   
> Just what are you getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> Glad you are here :)  
> I am not very keen on how this chapter turned out, to be honest it isn't the best so please bare with me.   
> Anyways, please enjoy.

With one final exhale, you walked up the few stone steps to the saloon style door. The smell was immediate, the thick scent of tobacco was in the air along with a hint of strong vodka. You glanced around the small bar and noticed that there was only a small group sat inside, the loud roar of chatter had quietened down and now, the group’s eyes were on you.

You were quiet for too long it had seemed and they each pulled a small weapon out, the action startled you, maybe a little too much. They all carried the same evil glint in their eyes, and all looked hungry for blood, one man was still managing to deal out cards whilst smoking and pointing sharp knife at you.

You lifted your hands in surrender and slowly moved to an empty chair. Now sat, with your hands still in the air, you spoke.

“I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion, believe me it wasn’t my intention to interrupt your game of cards. It’s just that am in search of a job and I heard that this place was well known over the years because of its unique tasting alcohol,” you paused slightly and began to drop your hands into your lap, “So, I’d like to work here… Please.”

They shared a short glance with each other before all staring at the most intimidating man there. His cold eyes bored into your own and held your gaze for a while, he dropped it and took his gun out. You stared at the threatening weapon clutched in his hand, jaw clenching in fear involuntarily.

He walked over so he was standing next to you, his steps loud against the floor, before placing the muzzle of his pistol onto your temple, you gulped at the coolness of it and shut your eyes tight. He didn’t remove it, he held it there for what seemed like an eternity. There were a few shuffles before you heard the hammer being pulled back, your breath hitched and your eyes shot open, but you didn’t move whether it was because you were frozen in fear or that you were scared this man was going to blow your brains out, you weren’t sure.

You felt him crouch down to your seated level and whisper in your ear.

“Good job you didn’t move, or I would’ve had to blow your fucking brains out.” He stated in a smooth tone. He dropped his wrist, so the tip of his gun was now stationed at your neck.

You couldn’t help but part your lips slightly, the contrast of the cool muzzle and the heat of his breath against your neck was almost pleasurable. It was cut short however as he quickly retreated to his seat, noticing how you reacted.

“What is it that you want to do, miss?” the man closest to you spoke. His dark hair was slicked back, and the cigar placed in his mouth was still lit.

“Nothing, I told you that I am in search of a job and this place just happened to fit my standards.”

They didn’t speak back to you; you were unsure if they had even heard you. You sighed and opened your mouth to speak again but stopped when you saw the short man toss his head back over his chair and place his hat over his features.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” you heard him mumble from under his hat.

“I am quite aware, thank you for your concern,” You bit back, “Now, can we get back on topic, please sir can I work here.”

He scoffed and whipped his head back up, his hat fell revealing his fierce eyes.

“Levi, captain, should we?” A man to his right spoke, he signalled down to his gun.

Levi’s eyes lingered on it a moment before finally sighing heavily, he seemed to be thinking hard about your proposition.

“Shit…” He ran a hand through his black bangs that dangled in front of his steel eyes, “no, we don’t need to go through that trouble Nino, we are already in enough shit as it is. Oi, frump!”

His eyes had calmed down a little, but he was still intimidating.

“Listen, if we let you on board and you do some stupid shit, I’ll put a hole through that head of yours. I’m sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, no one in their right mind voluntarily goes into this lifestyle, so I don’t need to explain what we do.” He warned his voice was gravely and harsh.

He stopped explaining to lean back into his chair yet again. Nino – the one who a few minutes prior suggested to kill you – was now sat next to you gulping down the remains of his amber beverage.

“Hey, beautiful, my name’s Nino,” he extended his calloused and tanned hand out to you to shake, “The scary looking man there is Levi, for the love don’t piss him off, he’s the capo so he has control of the reins.”

You looked at Levi, he seemed unbothered by his half-assed introduction provided by Nino.

“That one there,” He pointed at a round man sat to the left of Levi, “He’s called Bruno, he may not look the part but fuck, does he have accurate aim. But he also happens to a cheat, fatso!”

Bruno flipped Nino off due to his nasty remark but carried on dealing out cards quickly.

“He’s Alejandro,” Your gaze was directed to a tall and skinny looking man lighting a rolled-up cigarette, “He’s the newest member, he doesn’t talk much but he is good with knives.”

He nodded and drew a long breath through his cigarette before blowing the smoke out forming ‘o’ shapes.

“And finally, he’s Antonio,” Your eyes landed on him. He was playing cards with Bruno clearly vexed that he was losing yet again, “As you can see the dude is a total dumbass but still, he’s sometimes useful.”

As if he was trying to prove Nino wrong, Antonio yelled loudly then chucked his pile down before ripping Bruno’s out of his hand and setting it on fire. “ **YOU BASTARD THERE’S NO WAY YOU AREN’T CHEATING-** ”

You saw Levi flinch slightly at the sudden outburst, “Enough.”

**“HUH? JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE A FUCKING DUMBASS AND DON’T KNOW HOW TO PLAY CARDS DOESN’T AUTOMATICALLY MAKE ME A CHEAT-”** Bruno remarked, you could tell this usually happened judging by the unfazed faces of the gang.

“I told you to shut up,” Levi spat, his gun was pointed at the pair at each other’s necks his face held no emotion, “Sit down, we have company, we don’t need you two fuckers making her look more professional than us.”

They obliged his orders and sat down again, sulking. An awkward silence was present for a few minutes before Nino stroke up another conversation with Levi regarding you. You weren’t fully listening; nothing really piqued your interest so instead you just assessed your surroundings. For a bar full of thugs, it was surprisingly clean, the tables all sparkled slightly.

You relaxed slightly when they hadn’t shown any signs of intending to hurt you, so you were at comfort for now. Your throat felt dry, so you made it your mission to drink whatever Bruno was, it made him giddy, and you wanted to feel that too. With an empty glass in hand, you snatched the beverage from their table and poured yourself some. Bruno tutted, “Oi, wench you’ll be off your rocker with that much.”

You chuckled at his foul mouth but took his advice, you might be starting to trust them, but you weren’t going to lose yourself too much. You poured about an inch back into the bottle before retreating to your seat next to Nino.

“-So, when are we going to do it.” Nino hushed out to Levi.

“Do what?” You couldn’t help the curiousness that poked at your insides, it was begging to be heard so you gave in.

“Nothing. It doesn’t concern you just yet.” Levi snapped at you.

You could tell that the question was unwanted, anyone with a braincell could. Obviously, their conversation was off limits to untrusted ears. Still, that didn’t stop the voice inside of you begging to be heard and answered. You wanted to kick yourself for not listening sooner but for now you settled with a big gulp of brandy that burned your throat nicely.

~

Hours had past and you were ready to depart, you had had enough of Bruno’s and Antonio’s excited whooping whenever you took a swig of your drink, you guessed that they had never seen a woman drink in their lives let alone one willing to get herself killed. Although, the ‘you getting killed’ part hadn’t occurred to yourself yet, it was still processing in your brain.

You stood ready to leave only to have Levi call out to you, he was stood leant against the far wall with his hat just covering his eyes. Unfortunately, you didn't hear what he said so your only option was to ask, a much more daunting task than what it seems.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Your name, what is it?”

“Oh, right sorry, it’s Y/N L/N.” You slurred back at him.

“We have a job we need you to do, be here tomorrow and we’ll tell you all the details.” He seemed unimpressed looking at your bloodshot eyes and swaying body, could he really put his trust in you?

For now, at least, time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.   
> Hopefully another chapter will be published this week! :)


	3. A certain something.

It was morning the next day and you woke up with an intense throbbing in your head, that would teach you to never push your limits again. You couldn’t remember much, just that it went better than expected, Levi had also warned you that you had a job to complete.

You were staring at your ceiling feeling an intense aching emotion for someone next to you when you realised the position you were in. You didn’t need shit, you did it. You fucking did it.

You did it, you had snuck into the bastard’s operation undetected. The don of the family is always alerted when a new member has slipped into their family so, he would have killed you by now if he thought of you as threat, cheery sod.

“FUCK YEAHHH!” You yelled suddenly, forgetting that you were in a hotel. People obviously didn’t approve of your celebration and decided it was only necessary to congratulate you with loud kicks against their walls, echoing into your room. You murmured a small sorry that you were sure they didn’t hear and quickly danced over to your small wardrobe.

The rest of last night consisted of you organizing things a little better, so you understood where most of your important belongings were and where other things were. It was a boring task, but you were glad you took the time. Besides, now you were able to pick out your dresses faster.

You opened the door and walked out, the corridor was empty and eery. The room numbers were gold and the doors a deep red, like blood. It was probably used to disguise the fact that cleaners couldn’t remove stains of past victims. You shuddered at the thought, how many people met their end here, and how many because of the mafia?

Shaking the thought out of your throbbing head, you rounded the corner to the flight of stairs. The sound echoed of the walls as you tread down the steps, the quietness indicating breakfast was almost being served.

You stepped down the last few stairs and went to grab a small bite to eat, the breakfast had luckily just started so you had managed to escape the normally long queue. There wasn’t much so, you decided on just having some toast and eggs, it would fill you up enough.

The food was just as you imagined it would taste – bland, colorless and dry. You didn’t ever have high expectations anyway; it was a cheap place and cheap places meant cheap food. You thought of how the food would taste at the bar, that was if they even sold food there, as you left the breakfast area. You walked down a few more stairs before waving goodbye to the receptionist.

The walk to the bar was longer this time because of your fuzzy memory on where the shortcuts were, making you slightly late. You dreaded Levi’s rage; it was the thing you were warned about the most, so you weren’t looking forward to it.

You stood outside the doors stupidly for a few minutes before pushing your nerves down and swung the doors open ready to be yelled at only to see Levi looking at you annoyed. He motioned with his head to a seat opposite him.

“Hurry up and sit down.” He spoke. Personality concealed like always.

“Okay, sorry I’m late.” You stated.

“You aren’t late.”

“I’m not… really?” it wasn’t supposed to come of as a question, but he had told you to be there by eleven and you had arrived five minutes late.

“No, you just stood outside the door for a few minutes making you late. You looked stupid.” He scolded you and you felt just like a kid again, it was the same way a mother would scold their child.

“Right, I suppose.” You didn’t know what to say, he had a way to make you feel dumb and annoying every time you opened your mouth.

He huffed before pulling out a small brown parcel. “This is your job,” he handed you the bag and blinked waiting for you to take it – you hurriedly did so, “you take this to Jean, he operates the strip club. When he gets it, he’ll send you back with a gun, that will be yours. I don’t want to hear any bullshit. You got yourself in this mess.”

“I’m aware.” Your tone was harsh, he didn’t need to treat you like a lady, you would only bite back harder. You couldn’t stand it when others treated you soft, you were no angel.

“I’m serious, Y/N,” he warned, his voice held a small hint of worry despite his stone face – it never betrayed him, “I don’t know what you gain out of this but I sure as hell know its not worth it. You aren’t in too deep; you could still live a normal life and get a husband or something.”

“That would be boring though.” You smirked and for the first time, you saw a smile peak through Levi’s statue like features. It was short, and you thought you had missed it, but it was there.

“Sure, try and say that when you’re dead.”

~

It gave you no confidence whatsoever, those words were repeating over and over again as you drove down the roads.

_Sure, try and say that when your dead._

Did he assume you would lay down and swallow the bullet? That dick.

You had been driving around the town for a while trying to figure out where the second operation was stationed, with no success you gave up and found a map. It showed you everything and you felt stupid yet again. You had been passed it numerous times already.

After a while, you parked in front of it. You reached onto the seat and grabbed the parcel again, if you were doing it, now was the time.

Jean was seated inside the strip club, there wasn’t anything remotely interesting about it. The same men came every day and paid to drool over the performers, it was laughable. He oversaw allowing entry to people and parcels, although he mainly just watched the women dance.

His attention was directed away from the women though when he felt the cold breeze swish past him. You entered and he immediately knew what the letters had meant.

“Hello, Jean was it?” you spoke your hair was blown all over the place – the wind had really picked up.

“You’d be correct, is that mine”

You followed where his long finger pointed, the parcel.

“Yes, it is…” you waited for him to give you your gun for an eternity, yet he never did, “Well, where’s my stuff.”

“You get it when you give me that, _sweetheart_ ,” He teased and leant down to whisper in your ear, “we don’t want to make a scene now, do we?”

Your jaw clenched and your nostrils flared, this man was an absolute bitch to deal with.

“Fine, take it shithead.” You retorted

“Oh,” he drawled the ‘oh’ on for longer than necessary, “I see why Levi was so interested in you, you’re a feisty bitch, huh?”

You rolled your eyes and stood waiting for the gun in silence, he scurried off behind a curtain looking for it. He was gone for a while but before you knew it, he was in front of you again but, this time he had the thing you needed.

“Thanks, dick.”

“No problem, m’lady.” He said and bowed as you left.

He might’ve been annoying, but it sure does beat Levi’s constant nagging self. You hopped back in the car and laughed to yourself for the first time in a while this time it was real. He was funny and it calmed your nerves, it was pleasant.

The drive back was nice. You saw no one, no cars or people walking, nothing. The flickering lights were just barely guiding where you were headed and the autumn leaves were flying into the air.

Actually… you hadn’t seen anyone in a while. It wasn’t like that walking back the other night, why was no one here and why were you now stopped in the middle of the road?

It was too late, the next few actions flashed too fast: your tire popped, you froze, your door was whipped open, you were gagged, dragged out of your car and blindfolded.

If the actions were too fast, why did you see them in slow motion? Why were you being taken? You were just a delivery person, nothing more and nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The next chapter will be delayed due to plot issues, rip.  
> Don't worry though the next chapter will be longer.  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> this story might take a little longer to update than my usual update schedule as I need to give in loads of assignments, sorry!
> 
> the chase is in a working process (I needed to edit it a little bit)


End file.
